


Buck

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Series: Perchance to Dream [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Daydream Believers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Guest Starring Xena:Warrior Princess, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-14
Updated: 2000-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking Up is hard to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buck

He could feel himself slowing down. Getting tired. Sweat ran freely down his face. It dripped into his eyes, making them burn and sting. The wound in his side ached. It wouldn't be long before his strength began to fail. Before his weapon grew too heavy to wield. Then all would be lost. If only help would come. If only...but no. He couldn't think about that now. 

Either the messenger had gotten through or he hadn't. Help would arrive or it wouldn't. In the meantime, Buck and his sword were the only defense between the town and the bloodthirsty bandits currently surrounding him. 

Grimly, he fought on, thoughts of the innocent townfolk giving him renewed strength. 

He cut a wide swathe through the bandit corps. But it was not enough. There were simply too many of them. No mere one man could be expected to defeat them all. Only one person was capable of that feat. But so far she hadn't arrived. Buck had a brief image of those piercing blue eyes and that long dark hair. Of being swept off his feet by the possessor of those selfsame attributes. He was barely able to dodge out of the way as one of the marauders attempted to take lethal advantage of his temporary lapse in attention and disembowel him. He decided he'd best keep to the matter at hand if he wanted to stay alive long enough to see that dream become reality.

He put up a valiant struggle. But eventually he was forced to his knees, his sword ripped out of his hands. He made sure that it cost them dearly, however. Which was why the bandits had decided to slowly torture him to death, instead of just killing him outright. He'd made them mad. 

So here he was. Tied to a stake in the middle of their camp. Wounded. Bleeding. Helpless. But brave. And noble. And handsome.

"I'm not afraid to die. I only wish I could take more of you with me." Buck snarled bravely to the leader of the outlaws.

"Just don't hurt the villagers. At least let the women and children go." He begged nobly, but to no avail. 

He stared disdainfully at his captors as they laughed mockingly, still looking devastatingly handsome in spite of the various cuts and bruises adorning his face and body. And there was just the right amount of blood as well. Enough to evoke sympathy for his suffering. Not enough to be gross.

"Who wants to go first?" The leader sneered as he swaggered up to Buck, knife held menacingly towards Buck's face.

"Kiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiy!!!" (or something like that) The familiar cry came from above before anyone could answer his question.

As the bandit leader looked up in shock, the tall, leatherclad figure of a woman came hurtling down from the trees. With one quick flick of her wrist, Xena, Warrior Princess, sent her chakram spinning in Buck's direction to slice through the bonds holding him.

He threw off the now useless ropes and grabbed a sword from the nearest body. Bravely ignoring the pain, Buck fought his way over to the warrior princess.

They stood back to back, swords flashing, and in minutes it was over.

"Good fight, huh?" Xena turned around just in time to catch Buck as he collapsed from his wounds. She sank gently to the ground, still cradling him in her arms.

"I knew you would come. Now kiss me farewell, dear Xena." Buck gave her his best heroic smile.

"Well, I was planning on kissing you. But it wasn't going to be in farewell. You're not **really** going to die are you?" Xena's smile was slightly wicked as she sat back and waited for Buck's reply.

"Uh...no. My mistake. It's just a scratch." Buck jumped to his feet. "See? Good as new." He extended his hand to her with a hopeful expression on his handsome countenance.

"I'm so glad you said that." Purred the warrior princess, as she took his hand. "Because you know how much I hate to disappoint dear Gabrielle. And she's waiting for us in the village inn. Upstairs. In our room."

Buck's legs were a bit unsteady as the full import of her words struck him. Oh my God. It was a dream come true. It was a once in a lifetime thing. It was...

"Time to wake up, Buck. It's your turn to man the surveillance equipment." 

Buck woke up with a start. Damn. He'd been so close to the good stuff. The kid couldn't have waited just a few more minutes? Shooting JD a venomous look, he grabbed the headphones and returned reluctantly, kicking and screaming, to reality. 

Better luck next time to our dashing hero.

The End  



End file.
